The Lack of House Elves
by BlackSister394
Summary: Even Lord Voldemort doesn't like to live in a dirty house. Maybe slighty OOC. But enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

The Lack of House Elves

Chapter1: An unusual request

"That will be all for tonight. You are dismissed."

The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair and watched the Death Eaters as they jumped of their seats trying to leave his presence as fast as they could.

Only one figure, positioned at his immediate right, stayed behind.

It was a woman with dark curly hair, hollowed cheeks and heavy eyelids.

Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange and she savoured every moment she was near him.

But what else would one expect from the Dark Lord's most loyal servant.

Bellatrix slowly stood up and began walking to the door which lead into the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Bella. A moment if you please."

Immediately she turned back and stood in front of him bowing her head.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I need your help with something, Bellatrix."

"Of course, everything for you master."

"Well nice to hear that. I wouldn't want to upset you. It is quite an unusual request I have…"

At this word Bellatrix' mind started to wander. Pictures of pale hands touching her, red eyes staring into hers, a four poster bed,… crossed her mind.

"Bellatrix."

His voice brought her back to the conversation they were having.

"I need your assistance to clean the Riddle Manor."

"WHAT?!"

The shock and surprise obvious on her face, Bellatrix tried to understand what her master had just said.

"Sorry my lord, but did you just say…"

"Yes Bellatrix", he interrupted her, "that I need your help to clean the old Riddle House. Is that a problem for you?"

"No, no! Of course not! I just didn't expect you to ask something like that, my lord."

"I know. Your expectations weren't really well hidden."

Bellatrix couldn't stop a blush rising to her cheeks at her Lord's words and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"You can go now, Bella. I will see you tomorrow morning straight at 9 at my manor."

"Yes, my lord."

She bowed quickly and left the room not hearing a chuckle leaving the Dark Lord's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lack of House Elves

Chapter 2: The advantage in having no elf

The next morning straight 9 o'clock Bellatrix knocked at the old door of her master's house.

The door creaked open and she heard the Dark Lord's voice from within.

"Come in, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix stepped forward and the door closed behind her immediately.

She let her eyes wander through the great entrance hall and gasped.

The hall was astonishing with its double stairs leading to the next floor, enormous windows and marble floors even when everything was slightly dusty.

"Like the house, Bella?"

Bellatrix turned around and saw her Lord standing in a doorway leading to the east wing of the house.

"Yes, my lord. It is wonderful."

She bowed her head as a greeting and sign of her submission.

The Dark Lord looked his servant up and down and an amused smile began to form on his lips, seeing Bellatrix wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt and flat shoes.

"Sorry, my lord…but if I may ask. Is something funny?"

"Well, actually Bellatrix I have just never seen you wear something like that."

"Oh…I just thought it might be a bit more appropriate for this task than skirts, corsets and heels, my lord. But I can change if you wish and…"

"Bellatrix. It is alright. Any other woman would probably just think exactly otherwise. But of course you aren't any other woman."

Bellatrix smiled at his words.

"Well then, my lord, where do we start?"

"I'd say right here and then work us our way through the house."

"OK. Ahem should we start with the dust, my lord?"

"You are the woman, Bella. I completely trust your judgement."

Bellatrix glared at him and turned around to face the room again.

"Bella, that wasn't meant as a sexist comment. I simply have no idea about this whole subject and I know that your mother must have taught you this. And now you can teach me."

"Teach you, master?"

"Yes, Bellatrix. I think higher about you than just a mere servant to clean here."

"Well thanks, my lord." She said smiling.

She then took out her wand and eyed her Lord.

"To clean all the dust here I'd say we use the Purificaro spell. You only have to swish your wand like that." She made a movement with her wand and drew a lying eight in the air. "And say the word Purificaro."

The Dark Lord did the same. "Purificaro."

They saw about a quarter of the dust disappear.

"You just need a little training, my lord. That's all." Bellatrix said as she had seen the questioning look on her master's face.

She then did it herself. "Purificaro."

And all the remained dust was gone.

"I see I have asked for the right person's assistance."

Bellatrix smiled again.

She then let two buckets full of water and two mops appear out of thin air.

They hexed the items and the things started to swipe the marble floor.

Next they conjured up cloths to clean the big windows.

Soon water was splashing everywhere and they sat down on a sofa watching their work.

"My lord? If I may ask a question?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Ahem why don't you have any elves for that kind of work?"

"Well, they aren't really trustful and honestly I just don't like them around me. And I think I have found a more beautiful way to manage that work."

Bellatrix blushed and was quite distracted by his kind words.

Suddenly one of the cloths flew over and landed with a splash directly in the Dark Lord's face.

"Oh Merlin! My lord, I'm sorry that's all my fault! I'm so sorry I was just a bit distracted…and...Aaahhhh!" She shrieked as an amount of water splashed over her head and looked up seeing a mop above her that had just wrung itself out over her.

"I have always been a revengeful man, Bella."

Bellatrix looked at her master and laughed as she saw the grin on his face.

The Dark Lord then leaned closer, grabbed her hair forcefully and said : "I like you with soaked hair, my Bella."

She looked him in the eyes which gazed almost adoringly at her and then suddenly they were kissing.

Neither of them knew who had stared it but neither of them cared at all. Everything around them was forgotten and the water kept on splashing everywhere because neither of them could stay concentrated on the spells.


End file.
